


Naked love

by ravenpuff1956



Series: Hopeless [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Skinny Dipping, This pairing will be the death of me, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Perhaps Penelope shouldn't have tried out skinny dipping for the first time, when any of the Bridgerton siblings could easily walk in on her.Especially one in particular.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Hopeless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130444
Comments: 60
Kudos: 453





	Naked love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a little modern au. I've been trying to think of a cute one-shot for these two for a while, and this idea just stuck. I wrote it in one go, and I really hope it doesn't read like it XD. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Penelope creeps down the moonlit corridor. The Bridgerton London townhouse has always been more of a home to her than her parents dowdy flat and she knows every inch. What floorboards will creak, and what time Anthony or Daphne sneak down the stairs to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

She looks over her shoulder. Penelope swore she woke up Eloise, when she left her bedroom like a thief in the night. But thankfully no one is following her.

Not that she’s up to anything naughty. 

_Well_ , it depends what you call naughty. 

It’s certainly not on the same level of publishing her university's gossip anonymously in the weekly campus newspaper. 

But hey. That’s probably a good thing. 

Penelope makes her way slowly up the stairs. All she’s dressed in is her pastel pink swimsuit and a little sexy black robe- gifted to her by Kate last Christmas with a wink. Both of which she’s never gathered the confidence to put on.

Until tonight. 

She fiddles uncertainty with the silk tie, almost tripping on the final stair, and stubbing her toe, on the cool concrete; hard. 

“Shit,” Penelope cries out, a bit too loudly. 

She peers nervously down the stairs. She can just see Colin’s door, peeking out from the boy’s corridor. She stares at it, her pulse pounding in her throat. If he is awake, he surely heard her. 

Penelope waits, and waits, like a deer in the headlights. But it stays blissfully shut. 

Penelope sighs in relief, and continues her way up to the rooftop

It’s no secret the Bridgerton's are rich. When Penelope is asked how rich, she always notes their Japanese style rooftop garden, complete with heated spa and pool. 

Spirals of steam dance prettily up into the cool London air. The lap pool is lit with a bright blue glow. Penelope looks down at the warm water with an apprehensive grin. 

She slowly sheds her robe, laying carefully over a padded sun chair. Penelope never liked wearing bathing suits; even this one, a relatively conservative one-piece; although she will admit, it does make her boobs look great. She’s always far too subconscious; especially when swimming with the slim and toned Bridgeton’s (Somehow they’re _all_ beautiful- it doesn’t seem possible in a family of nine; but even Violet is graceful at fifty-two). 

Penelope meanwhile always finds herself sucking her stomach in too much to truly enjoy herself at the pool or beach. There’s a sort of freedom to let her curves hang idly on the empty deck. 

With no one to compare herself against, Penelope walks calmly over to the edge of the pool, and dips her toe in near the first step. Goosebumps erupt over her skin, as she realises just how cold the light autumn wind truly is.

She quickly enters and submerges herself to get rid of her shivers. Penelope’s long red curls fan out around her, and she’s briefly reminded of the days she used to pretend to be a mermaid, splashing around, her legs pressed together. 

She pops herself up, wiping water out of her eyes, before gently paddling round, as if trying to bide time. Which is stupid. 

Because she’s going to do it. She _is_. 

Penelope slinks her finger under the bathers strap, her mind wandering back to earlier in the evening, after they’d all had a bit too much wine to drink. 

All the Bridgerton siblings were home, along with their current significant others. Colin had returned from Spain only a week ago, and the family was taking the opportunity to catch up. Penelope, an honorary member as Eloise’s best friend, had been invited too. 

Violet had already retired to bed, and the family was gathered in the lounge, mostly to break into the alcohol cabinet. (Except for Hyacinth, who is only sixteen).

“How have you never skinny dipped, Penelope?” Elosie had asked, her eyelids drunk and droopy, “We all have,” It had come up during a raucous joke of Benedict's, whose sense of humor was actually dirtier than everyone always expected. 

“ _All_ of you?” Penelope had said, wrinkling her nose in amused disgust. (If her sisters told her their naked adventures, she’d probably throw up)

“Brighton in the winter time,” Kate said with a cheeky grin, “We had to finish before we froze,” She leaned in and kissed Anthony on the lips, and they snogged gleefully as the rest of their siblings groaned and shielded their eyes. 

“Too much information,” Simon had stopped her hastily, his fingers stuck in his ears, a tired Daphne giggling a little too knowingly on his shoulder. Anthony flipped his friend and brother the bird, and their little company erupted into more laughter. 

“You should try it Pen,” Colin had bumped her shoulder, raising his dark brows in a way she’d almost consider to be flirty “It’s quite- _stimulating_ ,” 

Penelope had, as if on cue, blushed, and looked down at her almost empty wine glass. 

Damn him. He knows what he does to her. It’s what his insatiable charm does to every young lady, apparently from England to all the way across the continent.

The conversation quickly turned back to the real reason Anthony and Kate got arrested last Christmas (Public indecency is a crime- who knew?). But the idea for some reason stuck firmly in Penelope’s mind. 

Even her reputation of being the dangerous ‘Miss Whistledown’ hasn’t gotten rid of her reputation for being the quiet one. The safe one. The one that doesn’t have any interesting stories. Just because Penelope can tell a few, doesn’t mean she has many personal ones. 

She sets her jaw, pulling the thick strap fully down. But that doesn’t mean she can’t make her own. 

Penelope slowly takes off her suit. She decided it would be best to do it in the water- just in case Gregory or someone was up to do some nighttime laps. All to soon she's holding the piece of fabric in her hands. 

The water swells around her, and Penelope giggles at the feeling. A sudden boldness overcomes her and she throws her suit away out of the pool. 

' _I'm naked_ ,' She thinks to herself, grinning like a madwoman, ' _I'm naked in the Bridgerton's pool,_ ' 

The subtle wrongness to it, not to mention the water flowing into places that water has never flowed in before; except for in the bath, leaves Penelope with a feeling like she's flying. For a moment she's the only person in the building, and she feels completely free.

She does a few naked laps, letting the brazen feeling linger in her. 

Her Bridgerton friends were right as usual. This is fun. 

Penelope's just decided she's just about had enough, when there's a soft noise coming from the door. 

“Pen?” Colin’s voice calls softly, “You out here?” She looks up sharply to see his dark shadow lingering just inside. Penelope immediately sees him notice her, and his arm reaches up in a lazy wave. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Penelope curses, as the sliding door pushes over to reveal her second-best-friend, and not-so-secret unrequited love. 

There’s no way she could possibly climb out without him seeing her. 

All of her. 

She Inwardly screams at herself for throwing her swimsuit so far away. She frowns bitterly at the useless fabric, half hidden under the sunbed. 

This is why she doesn’t do anything like this! In her experience something scandalous- read, _bad_ \- always happens. 

Penelope quickly swims towards the end of the pool, which is at least partially shaded in darkness thanks to an overhanging tree. Treading water, her heart pounds erratically as Colin lopes towards her. 

“Hey,” Colin crouches down, looking her in the eye. He’s uncharacteristically somber, and Penelope resists the urge to take his hand. 

But alas her hands are currently busy holding herself tightly against the wall of the pool so he has the smallest chance of seeing her. _Her,_ her. Thank god her hair is long, and covers most of her back.

“Hello,” Penelope says as normal as she can manage. He smiles down at her, in that soft, crooked way he does, and she can’t help but smile back.

There’s a long, silent moment. He seems to be caught with something on her face, and doesn’t start a conversation. Penelope shifts, antsy in the water. For the first time in her life she really just wants him to say what he has to stay, and leave. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asks him, breezily. Well, her voice _is_ a bit too high, but the wind _is_ almost uncomfortably cold on her bare shoulders. 

“I wanted to talk,” Colin says his lips pressed in a firm line again. 

“About?” Penelope asks suspiciously.

She has an idea. But she really doesn’t want to talk about that. 

Ever.

Like never, ever 

“About what happened,” Colin either doesn’t pick up or ignores her wary tone, “Last week,” 

Last week. They were already out, her Eloise, Anthony and Kate drinking at some bar, when he got off the plane. Instead of going home and sleeping like a normal person, Colin had joined them.

It had been half a year, but he’d looked exactly the same. Penelope, rather too tipsy, had almost tackled him to the ground. To her intense surprise, Colin seemed just as thrilled to see her, and proceeded to pick her literally off her feet, all while placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

She can't remember having a more enjoyable night. Colin danced with her the entire night; whispering little jokes in her ear. Penelope can still his warm arm as it rests on her waist, as he ordered _another_ beer. Eloise gave her pointed looks from their table, and Penelope just kept shaking her head. It was all too good to be true. He couldn't like her. Colin Bridgerton could never fancy Penelope Featherington. 

Then he offered to catch a cab with her. 

Penelope still isn't sure who kissed who first, but she remembers his lips on her neck, how she grinded into his lap. He cab reached her flat first, and the driver almost threw her out, leaving them no time to talk. 

"See you tomorrow Pen," Colin had said out the window suggestively, his words slurred, as the black vehicle disappeared into the night. 

Daphne and Simon joined the morning hangover breakfast. Penelope had already eaten her waffles and drunk almost a whole pot of tea, when he finally staggered in. Colin had greeted Penelope with his usual hug and a brotherly shoulder nudge. And that was that. 

Either he didn’t remember it or he didn’t want to. 

It’s what Penelope expected. Of course what is expected often hurts. 

But she's always known he’ll never feel the same. Ever since she was sixteen, shy and lonely and he was Elosie’s handsome, popular older brother. To now, where she’s twenty-two, quiet, slightly less lonely, and Colin is still the handsome, popular older brother. 

“We really don’t need to,” Penelope studies the concrete tiles, that are slowly being soaked by her wet skin, “It was just a kiss,” 

“ _Was it_?” Colin asks, his eyebrows furrowing disappointedly. 

He looks strangely sad, his eyes unsure. Penelope can’t help but feel he’s the one the most exposed right now. But she can’t understand why he would be sad. She can’t resist his puppy pout, and she certainly can’t swim away. This is exactly the right time her magical powers should kick in, so she can disappear. 

“Colin,” Penelope huffs, rather hurt at him bringing up emotions she’d already managed to suppress deep down, “We can talk about it tomorrow,” She lets her gaze rest pointedly on the door.

“I can’t talk about it _tomorrow_ ,” Colin insists, ignoring her, “Tell me one reason why we shouldn’t chat _now_ ,”

“Well,” Penelope struggles to come up with something that’s more intelligent than ‘because I’m stark naked’, “I’m having a lonesome swim for one,” 

Colin considers this, before grinning, clearly coming to a cheeky conclusion. 

“That can be easily remedied,” He winks at her, before pulling off his shirt. 

“No, Colin,” Penelope tries, getting rather panicky, “I mean it,” Although she can’t help but admire the muscles that bunched attractively around his shoulders, and his firm stomach that always made her mouth water. He also sheds his pants, and Penelope's mouth grows dry as he stands above her in only his purple boxer shorts. 

“I would never want you to be lonely Miss Featherington,” Colin bows gentlemanly, and before she can say another thing, jumps in. 

The water explodes around him, and small waves lap at her chest. Penelope can only hope he’s kept his eyes shut on entry. 

His head explodes above the water. Colin shakes his head like a dog, before beginning to swim over to her. Penelope gathers the remaining braincells she has left, to keep him away from her. 

“Fine, we can talk,” She holds up her hands, wincing as her bare breasts bounce just beneath the water, “But stay over _there_ ,” She points a good metre away from her.

“I won’t bite,” Colin says with a smirk, but keeps his distance apparently understandingly. 

“Get on with it,” Penelope says through clenched teeth, making sure her body is still pressed somewhat unnaturally against the pool wall. 

No doubt he’s about to apologise. That he kissed her out of turn, he was drunk and lonely and that he hopes they can still be friends. 

“Pen, _Penelope_ ,” Colin says, like he’s let out a breath he’s been holding forever, “I haven’t gotten that night out of my head,” He smiles at her, in that love-struck way she’s seen him do at thousands of girls. 

But something about the heat in his gaze feels different. More intimate. More dare she say it- _real_. 

Penelope finds her tongue frozen as Colin floats closer to her, 

“At first I thought my heart was playing a trick on me, but I’ve come to realise I’ve just been an enormous twat and-,” He stops in his tracks, two bright points of red growing on his cheeks. 

“Pen,” Colin’s lip is caught between his teeth, and she can feel his eyes rake interestedly down her body, “Are you _naked_?” The question is loaded, and slightly hoarse. 

“ _Fuck_ off,” Penelope groans, her entire face and chest burning with embarrassment. 

Colin's loud chuckle fills the air, and she just resists slamming her head on the cool concrete. 

“Oh my _goodness_ ,” Colin murmurs, sounding dumbstruck.  His hand stretches out to feel her bare waist, and Penelope jumps away, even as a burning heat curls round the surface of her skin. 

“Colin please, don’t tease,” Penelope tries to swim away to no success, “You were the one that said how _stimulated_ it made you,” She's stumbling over her words, as he follows her round and round in the water that feels practically boiling. 

“You have _no_ idea,” Colin’s gaze is fully focused on her breasts where they have slightly surfaced in her haste to retreat. He's watching her hungrily, as if she's a cake he would very much like to devour. It's doing crazy things to her nerves. 

“Stop _staring_!” Penelope cries out, splashing him. The water drips off his hair, and rolls down his structured cheeks. How is it that he always looks like a model? 

“I’m sorry, sorry,” Colin immediately looks away, but she knows by the almost childish look of delight on his face he got a good look. 

“This is the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me,” Penelope crosses her hands over her chest, wanting the water to swallow her whole. It's not as if she has a particularly desirable figure. Too doughy, as her mother always said. 

“Can I help?” Colin asks conversationally, his head still turned towards the sky. 

“No,” Penelope says through gritted teeth, “I don’t think so,” She bobs down so only her nose is above the water. 

She can feel Colin's eyes darting towards her, and wonders when he's going to get out to leave her to her shame. 

“Not even if I do this?” Colin says suddenly, and before she has time to blink, Penelope watches his boxers fly through the air, leaving him equally bare beside her. 

“Colin,” Penelope laughs in disbelief as his underwear lands almost delicately on a tree branch.

He takes her hand under the water, pulling her towards him. She comes, her curiosity finally winning her over.

“Penelope, as I was saying, before I was pleasantly interrupted,” Colin squeezes her hand, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively and she can't help but giggle, “I adore you,”

That leaves her struck. Penelope almost sinks under as she stops swimming for a moment. She wants to pause this moment, rewind, just to make sure she didn't imagine what he just said.

“ _You_ ,” Penelope says thickly, “Adore _me_?” Colin's whole face smiles down at her. His eyelashes are clumped together, and his hair is everywhere, stuck to his forehead. 

“Of course I do,” Colin says as if there was never any doubt, “You’re the smartest, kindest, wittiest, _sexiest_ woman on the planet,” He looks down quickly, then up again like he can't help but look at her. 

“I am?” The best Penelope's ever heard from a guy before is ' _cute_ '. 

“You _are_ ,” Colin pulls her flush against him. Penelope lets out a small squeak- she can feel _everything_ , “It just turns out I’ve been blind for years, which I could not be more sorry for,” He hangs his head looking honestly ashamed. 

Meanwhile an big, tremendous smile is slowly brimming over Penelope's face. Something bright is has come alight in her chest. The love she never let herself feel, lighting her insides up like a roman candle. 

She squeezes Colin's hand back, and he looks up at her, his eyes wide with hope. 

“Out of all the ways I pictured you saying that to me, I never imagined I’d be naked in a pool,” Penelope quips, all her embarrassment from before leaving her as his blue eyes flit down to her lips. 

“Neither did I,” Colin almost growls, before capturing her in a kiss. 

It's an embrace far too passionate to complete properly while treading water, but they give it their best shot. Penelope lets her arms loop around his neck, as he pinches her waist. It's hot, and slippery, entirely perfect and imperfect at the same time. 

“ _Mr Bridgerton_ , this is inappropriate,” Penelope pants as they break for air; she can feel him hard and heavy on her thigh, “We haven’t even gone on a first date yet,” 

“Oh, I’ll show you _inappropriate_ Miss Featherington,” Colin warns her dangerously, before diving for her lips again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
